godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Baluar
Baluar is a God Eater of tremendous skill. A member of a two member branch alongside his twin, Nia, he is one of the best Sword users in all the world, and a known snarker. Some backstory. Read the fanfic. I'm too lazy to actually write the synthesis of all he has done. Carpe diem! Standing at 2.16m, Baluar is easily recognizable as one of, if not the tallest God Eater alive. Despite the fact that he is muscular and tall, he normally comes off as a rather lean guy. His eyes are also easily recognizable due to their unique vermilion red color. The rest of his face is pretty average, with a mouth that’s usually in a serious mood but is always capable of showing a laugh, and with his spiky black hair that he always has troubles to deal with for more than a few hours straight (it goes upwards naturally, and he always says joking that “I defy gravity laws every day, man!”). For his normal outfit, he wears a zipped shirt (always 3/4 zipped) below a zipped jacket (that he never zips), dark, baggy trousers and gray shoes. While he has other outfits, those are more conventional, like a traditional sniper outfit (obviously tailored for him) for formal occasions. Baluar is a man who cares deeply for everyone he comes across. His is a selfless persona. He's also someone pretty careless who doesn't show much interest in anything, unless it really catches his attention, in which case he will begin to gather anything and everything related to it. His most noticeable personality quirk, however, is probably his... abuse of sarcasm. He is a man who speaks in a snarky tone most of the time, and while he has no problems on saving anyone from death, he'll probably spend the next few minutes generally jerking around after dealing with his enemies. Baluar favors the light and maneuverable Short Swords , choosing a Wild Swd: Laoyang II as his top weapon, although he uses the Knife series if he faces strongly-elemented Aragami. Or Claudia, if the monster is weak to Freeze. As for Shields, well, in his own words, "What's the point of blocking if you are going to be damaged anyway?". He uses Ymir+. "It weighs, but hell it's worth it." He isn't much of a Gun user, but he uses his Phalanx Dm (Assault) to deal high damage with his custom bullets, then rushes in to fight melee. In-story, he has a modified Short Sword (roughly the size of an average Buster Blade) with a button in the handle that sets the blade ablaze, literally. Other than that, it's the same as in-game. Baluar is a man devoted to fighting in close quarters. He uses a combination of his immense experience, his supernatural strength and his Aragami-honed senses to crush his enemies in as short a time as he can. He will toy with his opponents, if he knows what he is facing, but against unknown threats, he takes the safe route. *Alisa Illinichina Amiella: Girlfriend. While they do love each other, Alisa frequently scolds Baluar for a lot of reasons. Except for when she says he has to take a bath (in which case he recognizes she has a point), he will usually ignore her, much to her chagrin. *Kota Fujiki: Friends. Baluar began to watch Bugarally due to him, and now that he's hooked to it he claims "it's Kota's fault". *Lindow Amamiya: Old time comrades and friends. Lindow always tries to make Bal drink some beer, but he always fails. *Sakuya Tachibana: Friends. The fact that Sakuya has shot roughly two thousand healing bullets over the years helped establishing said friendship. *Soma Schicksal: While not close friends, Soma and Baluar share a lot of respect for each other. *Tatsumi O'Mori: A friendly rivalry makes him good friends with Bal. They always try to see who kills more Aragami, and Tatsumi is angry because he has an 8-year-long losing streak. *Kanon Daiba: While they are friends, Baluar has more than once shouted at Kanon because of her friendly fire tendency. On his own words, though, "the cookies more than make up for that". *Nana Kouzuki: Friends. Baluar is among the few select people to have eaten more than Nana (on occasion, of course). *Romeo Leoni: Not quite friends, but they have an amicable relationship established from seeing each other while goind on Kota's shenanigans. *Gilbert McLaine: His stark personality sharply contrasts Bal's carelessness. That makes their friendship all the more surprising. *Julius Visconti: While nothing personal, both leaders look to each other with a certain degree of respect. *Ciel Alencon: Close friends. Bal goes to Ciel when he needs help with his bullets. FAN CAST *Ken: Friends, but Bal is more often than not angry about Ken being such a hothead. *Arthur: Friends too, although Bal is often angry that Arthur decides to kill him on his stories. *Lyrr: Friends. While their skills compliment flawlessly, Bal can't help but wonder where Lyrr became the perv he is today. *Nanako: Friends, too. Bal is amazed at Nanako's skills, although he personally would never use bullets so overpowered. *C: Baluar is intrigued to no end by the misterious woman. His deal with her (him paying up a lot to get the news nobody else gets) has definitely gotten here used to the strange being that is C. *Kaze: While on friendly terms, Kaze has been infuriated more than once because Bal steals her pudding. Not wanting to finish the relationship, Bal often goes to buy three times as many puddings as he ate. Baluar (28) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2068. Transferred to Cradle in 2073. Left Cradle in 2079. A God Eater of extreme renown and peerless close-quarters combat skill. Reckless tendencies can be observed, but since he can easily take care of Aragami due to his part-Aragami status, it is not a pressing urgency. He and most of the 1st Unit were transferred from Far East Branch to Cradle after what later became known as the Training Area 2 Incident. After 6 years in there, he became a member of a two-member Branch alongside his twin sister, Nia. God Arc: Short Blade (relative)-Assault-Tower (X Generation New-Type/Variable) Category:Blog posts